


Storytime with Buck the Brave!

by ToughPaperRound



Series: 9-1-1 Bedtime Stories [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Children's Stories, Diaz Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Pirates, Podfic Welcome, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: Buck tells Chris a bedtime story. He does all the voices, too.He may be just too good at this for Eddie's health.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 9-1-1 Bedtime Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569868
Comments: 22
Kudos: 139





	Storytime with Buck the Brave!

Buck was visiting Eddie and Chris for an evening, as he'd done many times before.

Chris shyly asked Buck if he could tell him a story when it was time for him to go to bed. It was usually his Dad who read a story to him before he went to sleep, but they've just finished reading [Charlotte's Web](https://www.worldcat.org/title/charlottes-web/oclc/1009563184?loc=) and tonight he wondered if Buck knew any good stories?

"Oh you mean, like  _ tell _ you a story, rather than read you a story? Wow! What a great idea! Hope I can think of one for tonight, but yeah! I'll give it a go!" agreed Buck. "There's still a while to go before your bedtime, so I have time to think… Hmm, what sort of story should it be?"

"Hmm…" wondered Christopher.

"Y'know, one day a while ago, I remember, you were telling me that you thought it was cool to be an astronaut, a pirate, or a firefighter. So how about I tell you a story about one of them? Which one do you think?" asked Buck.

"Hmm… A pirate story!!" decided Chris, with glee.

"Yeah the firefighter stories are nothing new when you visit, Buck! A pirate story will be much more of a challenge for you. I can't wait to see what you come up with!" said Eddie.

He raised an eyebrow to silently warm him against stories that involve drowning, being swept away, or tsunami.

Buck rolled his eyes. As if he was going to be that stupid.

"And," added Eddie, "not a pirate-d story, mind you! No copying! It has to be all new! No crocodiles eating anyone's alarm clocks, or…"

"Yes, yes, it's fine, Eddie, I get the idea, thank you! No problem. Now, are there any more meatballs, or did we eat 'em all?" diverted Buck.

Buck was wracking his brain for a good plot during the rest of the time they ate. And also whilst they cleared up the kitchen later when Chris sat nearby, completing his newest puzzle book.

Eddie was sink-dancing to some music on the radio and Buck barely even noticed he was also swaying his hips at the same rhythm, so lost in thought was he. Chris' giggles brought him back to the present day and he blushed to realise what he'd been doing, and that he'd been spotted.

"Yeah, uh, more drying up, less salsa, huh? I'm getting on with it, yes, yes, ok," muttered Buck.

Finally, it was time to chivvy Chris along to his room to get ready for bed. The two men had a habit of chatting in the kitchen at this time, listening out for Chris needing any help but letting him be independent whilst they shared a beer.

"So, Bucky! Got your story straight?" demanded Eddie.

"Hmm? Well, I dunno about straight…" muttered Buck, "but yeah, I have a story I can tell your lad. I don't know though, the tales of derring-do might be a bit too exciting for a bedtime story? Maybe I should put this off to some other time…"

"Oh no you don't! You said you could do this, so you're doing this. A story, with pirates,  _ tonight _ . Thank you!" demanded Eddie.

As soon as Chris shouted through to the kitchen that he had done his teeth, Eddie graciously took the empty beer bottle from Buck's hand. He ushered him down the corridor, smiling widely. "Your audience awaits!"

"Hmmph! It's going to be a great story, you wait. Far better than that Hairy MacLairy nonsense you read him last month."

"Hey, that's a classic!"

"Well, this will be a new, modern-day classic!"

"Set in… the time of the pirates? Okay Buck," pacified Eddie. "After you!"

***

Buck smiled broadly and tried to look confident and relaxed when he got to Chris' room. "Hi there, little man, let's see those pearly whites, huh?"

"Oh, I'm blinded! Thank goodness today I don't have to read a story and I can just  _ tell _ you a bedtime story. Phew!"

"Well now, do I have a Pirate story for you!?" said Buck, padding for time.

After a small pause turned into a longer pause, Chris asked, "Do you?"

"Hey, Chris," interrupted Eddie, gently, "we have a great new book from the library if you'd rather hear that tonight, hmm? That book about dolphins?"

"No! No, a pirate story is right here on the tip of my tongue and it  _ will _ be great," said Buck.

"Oh alrighty then - stick your tongue out, Buck - and Chris can just read it all!" snarked Eddie. Chris giggled warmly with his Dad at that old joke.

  
  


***

"So, Once Upon A Time… long, long, ago… in a land far from here…"

"Umm…"

'Yes?" prompted Chris, excited.

"Umm... there was a Pirate named Buck the Brave…"

"Ooh!"

"… Yup, yup. And he was the First Mate of a pirate ship named the 'Pieces of One-One-Eight'."

"Ooh!"

'Now this ship, the 'Pieces of One-One-Eight', was a grand old vessel that had sailed across five of the Seven Seas and had  _ never _ been sunk and was filled to the gunnels with fantastic cannons. The biggest and best cannons. Very, very accurate cannons."

"The noise from the cannons made the crew a bit deaf but it was alright 'cos they  _ were _ very accurate and the crew just shouted to each other a lot."

"The Captain of the 'Pieces of One-One-Eight' was a very, very old pirate named One-Eyed Bob and he wore a bright red eye patch. He was very strict but fair, and his crew always got an even share of any treasure they found."

"Treasure! Like… rubies!?" asked Chris, already agog. Eddie smiled to himself as he collected the laundry from the hamper and took it across the hall to set a wash for the morning. 

"Yup. And... One-Eyed Bob always made sure there was spaghetti to eat on Thursdays. Even if the ship had run out of popcorn and garlic bread  _ and _ cornflakes, as the Captain always said," and here, Buck took a deep breath and put on a ridiculous cod Cornish Pirate accent, "'There be always be spaghetti boi Thursdaaaay. Ooo-arrrr!'"

"Now, one day, Cap'n Bob told the crew that they needed another First Mate because their Brave Pirating was such hard work and kept them all so busy. They had dug for treasure and fired cannons so hard that month that they were all tired out. So he told them that a new crew member had arrived at the dock and was waiting for them to pick him up, and his name was Mr. Ziad."

Eddie raised an eyebrow at Buck when he heard this, as he slowly passed the doorway to Chris' room on his way to clean up the bathroom. Buck met his glance with a cheeky grin.

"Mr. E.D. Ziad. And if they all knew what was good for them they would all be very respectful of Mr. Ziad because he was a great Pirate and he would teach them all many things."

"Well now, the First Mate - who had been a very loyal and excellent First Mate for years and years (Buck the Brave) - was not very happy to hear about Mr. Ziad. He thought  _ he _ was the First Mate and that there was no need for a new one. Maybe Mr. Ziad should be the Third Mate. Or the Fourth Mate. He decided to tell Captain Bob about his 'eye-dea' on the way to the dock." With this pun, Buck had winked ridiculously and Chris giggled.

"But Captain Bob said, 'No, my young Bucky the Brave, even though you arrrrr very Brave indeed, we also be needing more hands on deck so I  _ am _ taking on Misterrrr Ziad and he  _ will _ be a First Mate just like you.'"

"I wants you to show him the ropes. And the ladders. And the mast. And the cannons, especially the cannons on the staaaarrrboard side. And you have to get along, or else it's the plank for you m'lad! Ooo-arr!"

"And… do you think Buck the Brave was happy that night when he tucked himself into his hammock for a few hours' rest?"

"Nope!" giggled Chris as he snuggled into his pillows. Eddie snorted and tried to keep more quiet as he wiped around the bathroom sink another time. He was very glad he'd managed to leave his phone recording it all, sat on the dresser in Chris' room. Hen was going to love hearing this!

"That's right, my young Chris, he was  _ not _ a happy pirate. He was Buck the Ticked-Off. He did not like having his 'eye-dea' being thrown overboarrrrrd by the Captain. And he did not like the 'eye-dea' that he would get a smaller share of the treasure next month."

"Poor Buck!" agreed Chris.

***

"So, early the next morning the ship's crew steer their ship, the 'Pieces of One-One-Eight', into the harbour where Mr. Ziad was waiting for them. He had a large tricorn hat (with a feather in it) that he thought made him look very fancy. He had a tight waistcoat and a colourful scarf, and big leather boots with shiny silver buckles. But strangest and fanciest of all, he had, sitting on his shoulder, a parrot."

"Ooh! A parrot! Could it talk?!!" asked Chris.

"We'll see! We'll see! Once Mr. Ziad had got on board the ship, he told everyone that his pet parrot's name was Kris and that he could be quite cheeky - but that he was a good parrot really, and he could be very useful on Pirating Missions."

"'Ooo-arrrr! Welcome aboard the Baaaad Ship 'Pieces of One-One-Eight' Mr. Ziad,' announced Captain One-Eyed Bob, 'and welcome to you, too, Kris the Paaaarrrot!'"

"Mr. Ziad replies politely (because Pirates can be polite), 'Thank you, Captain! Thank you to you and your crew for the everso kind welcome!' and he shakes hands with the Captain politely."

"But, Kris the Parrot squawked, 'Get knotted!' and then he chortled away to himself at the very funny pun he thought he had made."

***

"The next day, Captain Bob called his two First Mates to his cabin and told them he had a mission for them. He showed them a Treasure Map."

"Ooh! A Treasure Map? Did it have an X? Was it rolled up and tied with red ribbon?" demanded Chris.

"Well yes it did, Chris, how did you know? And also, the Captain said the island was just an hour away and that the two of them should take a rowing boat and a shovel and Get Searching."

"'I'll have that!' said Buck the Brave as he swiped the map before slowcoach Mr. Ziad could grab it. 'Come on Third Mate Ziad, let's get rowing.'"

"Once they got into the rowing boat, Buck took the first set of oars and started rowing as hard as he could."

"Kris the parrot perched on the boat gunnel and squawked the whole way, 'You're the worst pirate ever in the history of pirates!' and, 'Call that rowing?' and, 'Put your back into it, Bucky!'"

"Buck the Brave just ignored the cheeky parrot and rowed nearer to the island."

"Soon they landed on a beach and pulled the boat up, but they didn't pull it very far up the beach because they thought it would be fine here today, as the tide was going out."

"Uh-oh!!" thought Chris aloud.

"Mmhmmm," agreed Eddie, from the doorway where he was watching his friend squished into the bed with his son.

  
  


"The two First Mates took a look at the map and looked around them. Then they looked at the map again."

"They could see that somewhere on the island was a spot marked X, and that to get to it you had to walk 100 paces from a tree near a beach. But they didn't know which direction to go in, to start measuring their 100 paces from! They scratched their bearded chins and said, 'Well! This could take a very long time! If only we knew where this here huge triangle-shaped rock is, then we could work out what direction to walk in to get to the Treasure.' Buck the Brave agreed, but said, 'I guess we should split up and just keep walking until we find it.'"

"But just then, Kris the Parrot squawked again. He said, 'Buck the not-very-Clever!' and asked, 'How did you get past Fourth Grade of Pirate School?' and then he flew straight up, high into the sky."

"Kris flew up high until he could see the huge triangle-shaped rock that was on the map, then he flew back down to the beach. He squawked at Mr. Ziad and then flew off along the beach to show them the right way to pace. 'Thank you, Kris!!' said the happy Pirates."

"The Pirates were even more happy when they finally got the treasure chest dug out of the ground! But then they noticed that their rowing boat had drifted off as the tide came in…"

"Oh no!" said Chris.

"Ah, but wait! Mr. Ziad held up one small ruby to Kris the parrot. Buck thought he was being silly because parrots eat seeds or fruit or something, all pirates know that! Kris held the ruby in his beak and flew off to the ship to tell them they needed to collect the treasure."

"Once the crew saw the ruby twinkling in the sun they said a loud, 'Hurrah!' and turned the ship around, following Klever Kris the parrot back towards the desert island where they found the two First Mates on the beach, and the rowing boat bobbing away on the sea nearby. They were totally exhausted after digging up the treasure chest and dragging it over the island."

"So by the time the ship got to them they had taken their shirts and boots off and they were sunbathing whilst they waited. They were drinking from a real coconut that Buck the Brave had fetched from the tree. Mr. Ziad picked out a juicy piece of coconut flesh and gave it to Kris the parrot. Kris said "Pieces of One-One-Eight!" and "Thank you, kind Sir" and daintily ate the coconut whilst he sat between the pirates."

"The End."

***

"Oooh! Buck that was a super story. Thank you!"

"Ooo-arrr, I'm proper glad you liked it, Chris!" said Buck. "Did you like the cheeky parrot?"

"Yes, he was my favourite!" agreed Chris. "Can you tell me the next adventure of the two First Mates another night, please, Buck?"

"Goodness! Well I don't know if there will be another adventure for these two! Do you think they even get on well enough to be in the same story?" asked Buck.

"Yes, of course I do!" said Chris. "I think they are going to be really great friends!"

"You don't think they will end up fighting each other? Because, you know, Buck the Brave is a very skilled Fighter Pirate and he would win every time…"

"Snort," said Eddie from the doorway.

"Oh! Seems like your Dad disagrees with me there," said Buck with a wink. "But anyway we'd better leave the story there for tonight, with those two very tired Pirates and a happy Parrot on a lovely warm beach."

"Thank you for listening to my story, Kris (oops, I mean Chris!)," said Buck as he tucked Chris in under the covers. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"G'night Buck. G'night Dad. Love you," mumbled Chris as he snuggled into his bed at last.

"Sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, maybe you'll also enjoy [my other 9-1-1 fanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/works?fandom_id=20963328/)  
> I'm also to be found on [Tumblr](https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/189653252813/storytime-with-buck-the-brave/), where you can reblog a post if you liked this 💕  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoundTough/status/1205784740814639104?s=19/), too, sometimes!


End file.
